


An Samhradh Grian

by Glinda



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gaelic Language
Language: Gàidhlig
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tha i blàth agus grianach madainn ann an Camelot. Tha Morgana cuilbheart. (It's a warm and sunny day in Camelot. Morgana plots.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Samhradh Grian

Bha i blàth agus grianach madainn ann an Camelot. Bha a h-uile diune an caisteal ag obair mall. Bha Morgana sgíth agus cheann goirt ach bha i toilichte a chionn bha Gwen an sin.

"Madainn mhath, Mhorgana," bha Gwen ag radh.

"Madainn mhath, gaolach. Ciamer a tha thu an-diugh?"

"Oh glé mhath, tha I breagha an-diugh. Ciamer a tha thu fhein?"

"Tha mi ro bhlàth, Gwen. A bheil thu trang an-drasda?" Bha Morgana ag iarraidh.

"Chan eil, mo leannan."

"Am bi sinn a'suidhe tacan an gàrradh?"

"Oh bidh, bidh gu dearbh."

Bha Morgana agus Gwen a'pògadh an gàrradh agus bha iad sona.

**Author's Note:**

> Really simplistic Gaelic due to my knowledge being a) rusty and b) not exactly extensive to start with. I've never seen any fic in Gaelic before and that made me rather sad. (Translation in hovertext, all errors of spelling or translation are my own.)
> 
> ETA. (2015) I really hate to have to add this, but given a couple of recent comments, I feel it needs said. I wrote this five years ago, when I had only attended two, twelve week night classes that were the most beginner of beginner classes. In the last five years I have taken a lot of more serious academic classes in Gàidhlig. My grammar, vocab and spelling have all improved considerably in that time but I haven't edited this to reflect that, nor will I do so in future. It is what it is, a snapshort of where my Gàidhlig was five years ago written for the joy of using a language that I love and frustration that there wasn't anything else out there in the language. I'm so, so incredibly pleased that there are more Gàidhlig speakers in fandom than there were - that they continue to pop out of the woodwork and leave me comments in Gàidhlig and Gaelige all this time later - I just really wish you'd feel inspired by this fic to go write your own rather than correcting my spelling. (It is still, five years later, the only fic in Gàidhlig on the site.)


End file.
